


addiction

by fullsan, spearcham



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Human!Jihoon, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampire!Woojin - Freeform, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsan/pseuds/fullsan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearcham/pseuds/spearcham
Summary: Woojin lo tenía todo, todo menos él.





	1. Chapter 1

Woojin salió del baño, colocándose el uniforme de manera casual. Aunque intentase disimular, todo el mundo que estaba por los pasillos se giraba a su paso, llamando su atención y malinterpretando lo que fuese que acaba de pasar en el baño.

Era un chico de pocas palabras, más bien todo le importaba entre poco y nada porque si algo quería, lo iba a conseguir sin ningún tipo de problemas. Admirado por todos en la Academia Privada de Artes de Seúl, Woojin era el vampiro más codiciado por cualquier persona normal.

Aun cuando los vampiros ya empezaban a ser vistos en la sociedad, a ser socialmente aceptados y respetados, el asunto en las escuelas resultaba un poco difícil. En la APAS todo estaba normalizado, e incluso la figura del vampiro era venerada por todos, tanto vampiros como humanos.

La escuela era grande, y cubría todas las enseñanzas desde el graduado básico, pudiendo cursar una carrera en la misma o un grado, permitiendo la diversidad de edades en todo el edificio. También disponía de una residencia, usada por aquellos alumnos que preferían residir directamente al lado de su centro educativo si el recorrido hasta su casa era más largo. En sí, era bastante grande y no tenía tampoco muchos alumnos. Se podría decir, que todo el mundo sabía quién eras, y a la mínima que un rumor empezaba, tardaba segundos en expandirse por todo el campus.

Por ello, Woojin sabía que él era el centro de atención siempre, porque no se enlazaba ni emocional ni sexualmente a ningún humano. Nunca había necesitado aquellas mundanas bolsas de sangre que se vendían en el mercado cercano a la escuela o las donaciones gratuitas que repartía semanalmente la misma Academia. El gran Woojin siempre disponía de cualquier humano, cuando él quisiese y dónde el quisiese, con todos los significados que aquello podría implicar.

Sonrió, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo mientras buscaba por Twitter cualquier chisme de la escuela, satisfecho por el encuentro que acababa de tener con una chica de filología minutos atrás en el baño. Su siguiente clase empezaba en 30 minutos, y debía pasar por el patio para poder ir al pabellón donde tenía sus clases de baile moderno.

Algo tan mundano como bailar era la pasión de Woojin. Cuando era pequeño, se sentía avergonzado de tener un hobbie humano como su futuro, pero poco a poco aprendió a solo pensar en si mismo y preocuparse por lo que él quiere hacer. Esto no significa que Woojin fuese alguien frío, sin corazón, o una mala persona. El corazón del joven era puro y tierno, que guardaba sentimientos para quien fuese merecedor de ellos. Hasta entonces, Woojin usaba a las personas a su antojo y desantojo, como si fuesen un juguete. No en el sentido de que les trataba mal, sino que se desentendía de ellas y prefería no atarse a nadie para evitarse problemas en el futuro.

Los humanos asociaban que al tener relaciones íntimas con el vampiro, ya se convertían en su amante, pero Woojin nunca consideró a nadie su amante ni mucho menos algo relevante en su vida, quitando a un par de personas con las que a veces repetía porque su olor y sabor le resultaba intoxicante, como aquel chico que conoció en una fiesta el mes pasado y había vuelto a ver la semana pasada.

Woojin nunca sabía qué era estar débil por no consumir sangre, o por no tener relaciones sexuales, porque siempre tenía a alguien dispuesto para él antes de que incluso preguntase por ello. Aun así, siempre existía la excepción que confirmaba la regla: Park Jihoon.

Jihoon era un humano que había llegado hace no más de un mes al campus. No era muy alto, pero era increíblemente atractivo ante los ojos de Woojin y de cualquiera que tuviera ojos. Su pelo marrón combinaba de manera perfecta con sus ojos del mismo color, y todas las facciones de su cara eran impecables. Sus labios eran pequeños con un rosa pastel al igual que sus mejillas.

Por desgracia, su aspecto no era lo único destacable de Jihoon. Ni 24 horas pasaron desde que llegó a la Academia y ya se tenía una imagen miserable de él. Odiaba los vampiros. Con todo su corazón. Su discusión con Lee Daehwi no había pasado desapercibida para nadie, y menos para Woojin.

Había decidido que iba a conseguir chupar hasta la última gota de sangre de aquel cuerpecito. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana, y el olor que desprendía confundía tanto a Woojin cuando se lo cruzaba por los pasillos que no podía evitar sentir una atracción natural hacia él. Y el hecho de que fuese difícil conseguirlo era lo que lo hacía emocionante.

Woojin salió al patio finalmente, guardando el teléfono en bolsillo. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con ni más ni menos que Jihoon, el “hombre” que ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche.

“Vaya, ¿vas alguna vez a clase?”

Woojin le preguntó, levantando la ceja y parándose delante de Jihoon, apreciando ahora la presencia de Daehwi y Jinyoung sentados junto a él.

“Hyung! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Te acompaño?”

Daehwi era ese grano en el culo que Woojin luchaba por quitarse de en medio. No quería tener ningún tipo de relación con él, pero Daehwi mostraba un interés inhumano por todos los vampiros, y en concreto por él. Le seguía a todos los lados y se notaba que tenía un claro interés en conseguir lo que fuese con Woojin, pese a que este le ignoraba por activa y por pasiva. Por culpa de actuar sin pensar y asegurarse de que Jihoon estaba solo, se había olvidado de la molesta presencia que era Daehwi en su vida. Suspiró, intentando hacer como que no existía y que no había oído nada, para retomar su atención en Jihoon.

“Jihoon, te estoy hablando”

Jihoon hizo una mueca de disgusto, y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo.

“¿Puedes vivir sin mí más de 5 minutos, Park? No sabía que eras tan dependiente”

Se levantó, haciéndole un gesto para que Jinyoung le siguiese. Inmediatamente, Jinyoung recogió todo lo que tenía sobre sus piernas y siguió a Jihoon, dejando a Woojin y Daehwi solos. Daehwi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta de Woojin, como si fuese un perrito a punto de salir a pasear.

“Olvídate, Daehwi. No me sigas”

Y así Woojin se giró camino a su clase de nuevo, pensando en el dulce olor a vainilla que Jihoon desprendía a pesar de su fría personalidad.

Él sabía que Jihoon solo era así con él. Le había visto tratar con más vampiros y mantenía una relación cordial, pero a él le miraba con asco, como si tuviese algo especial en su contra. Sus ojos irradiaban fuego cada vez que se miraban, y Woojin sentía que Jihoon podía verle sus más oscuros secretos si se descuidaba. En esos momentos, solo quería acorralarlo y darle un mordisco a ese perfecto y delicado cuello…

Si Woojin quería algo, no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Y eso es lo que iba a hacer con Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es corto pero para abrir una historia no creo que esté tan mal u.u  
> Estaré escribiendo addiction con mi mejor amigo Kano que es @spearcham en ao3!  
> Esperamos que os guste ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sonó la campana mientras cogía los últimos apuntes del día. Recogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta en dirección a la calle. Con el encontronazo que había tenido a mitad de mañana, solo quería llegar a casa y aislarse en su habitación. Recorrió los pasillos a paso ligero, sin prestar atención a las caras de la gente que se cruzaba y se giraban para mirarle, estaba acostumbrado. Desde pequeño había tenido que aguantar ser el centro de atención, el foco de los cotilleos, y lo peor de todo es que no era por él, sino por su hermano: no solo atraía miradas por su aspecto, sus acciones y personalidad destacaban por encima de todo.

Ondeó la mano sobre su cabeza en gesto de hacer desaparecer sus pensamientos, lo último que quería era perder el tiempo pensando en _eso_.

“Hey Jihoon” le saludó Daniel amablemente posando la mano en su hombro.

Jihoon se sobresaltó y giró, encontrándose con la sonrisa de su amigo.

“¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? Te he visto desde el baño y no te he podido alcanzar hasta ahora”

“Solo quería salir ya de aquí, compartir espacio con tantos vampiros me pone la piel de gallina”

Daniel ladeó la cabeza y retiró la mano de su hombro, colocándose a su lado.

“Te acompaño hasta la parada”

Jihoon sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza. Se sintió mal por haber hecho ese comentario que había herido a Daniel, pero no pudo evitar ser sincero con sus intenciones. Ya le había contado a su amigo el desprecio que sentía hacia los vampiros, y también le había aclarado en numerosas ocasiones que él era una excepción, que era puro y amable y se sentía cómodo con él. Más que cómodo simplemente se sentía acogido cuando estaba con Daniel: a pesar de tener la temperatura corporal baja, Jihoon sentía calor, sabía que podía estar horas con él y que no sufriría ningún daño, que le cuidaría y miraría por su bienestar. Definitivamente Daniel era _su_ excepción, porque realmente era el único vampiro al que se acercaba y tenía como amigo.

“¿Vendrás mañana al final?” cortó sus pensamientos.

“¿Ir a dónde?” el chico le miró interrogante.

“A _Bloody_ ya sabes, lo que organiza el consejo de vampiros”

Jihoon no pudo esconder una mueca de disgusto.

“No pienso ir a un pub lleno de vampiros, prefiero perder el tiempo en algo menos repulsivo”

Daniel rio por la cruel sinceridad de su amigo pero siguió intentándolo.

“El porcentaje de humanos y vampiros será de 90-10, apenas habrá más de 10. Además Jinyoung viene también”

‘También’. Ahí se estaba auto incluyendo. Estar en un pub con Daniel. Bailando, tomando algo, hablando y riendo cerca para poder escucharse, rozándose… Jihoon se sonrojó imperceptiblemente. Se había prometido no arruinar esa amistad por decir cosas innecesarias. Jamás le confesaría lo que sentía, iba en contra de sus principios. Intentó parecer lo menos emocionado posible.

“… ¿Y a qué hora es? Por si termino las cosas que tengo que hacer y me apetece y tal, no aseguro que vaya a ir ni nada obvio…”

Daniel sonrió ampliamente, agarrándole del brazo con cariño.

“¡A las 23:00! Si quieres podemos pasar a buscarte porque probablemente no sepas ir”

Eso hirió el orgullo del humano. Él debía conocer todos los sitios y debía ser esperado en las quedadas; lo había sacado de su hermano.

“No te preocupes nos vemos ya allí, os busco dentro”

Pocas palabras más intercambiaron antes de llegar a la parada del bus. Los dos amigos se despidieron y prometieron hablarse para antes de la fiesta. En cuanto perdió de vista a Daniel, Jihoon dejó de contenerse y sonrió de oreja a oreja por imaginarse la noche, estaba muy emocionado, tanto que nada más llegar a casa se metió en el armario para buscar qué iba a ponerse.

________________________________________

El humo del local nublaba la vista y la mezcla de perfumes confundía el olfato. Woojin estaba hasta los cojones de ese sitio y solo llevaba allí cinco minutos. Donghan le había arrastrado y no pudo poner ninguna excusa para escabullirse. Odiaba no tener nada que hacer después de las clases, pillar un trabajo ahora no le parecía tan mala idea.

En la lejanía pudo ver la cabeza de su amigo de la infancia acercándose, agarrando a otra figura de los hombros.

“Qué pasa tío, ¿no pillas a nadie?”

Los ojos rojos ya eran completamente visibles en la cara del muchacho, al igual que su sonrisa torcida, juguetona. Woojin miró a la figura de su lado: un humano delgado de cabello oscuro y cabeza pequeña, nada del otro mundo.

“Ojalá pillar un taxi para irme a mi casa”

Donghan rio a carcajadas, ajeno al mosqueo de su compañero vampiro.

“Quita esa cara larga y aprovecha que te di bebidas gratis anda, diviértete”

Dijo esa última palabra y se perdió de nuevo en la neblina provocada por el humo. El chico suspiró y se levantó para ir a la barra y hacer uso de esas bebidas gratis.

No sabía si era por el exceso de perfumes o los olores de ese humo, pero el ambiente cambió para él. Volteó la cabeza para echar un vistazo por donde le llegaba la vista pero no vio nada y pasó de ello. Se bebió en segundos un par de chupitos y cogió un vaso a rebosar, para volver a su sitio anterior.

Pasaron un par de humanos con los que se dio el lote despreocupadamente. El alcohol comenzaba a subir y ya no estaba tan hasta los cojones como antes, ahora quería jugar. Estaban los tres en el sofá, una chica a su lado izquierdo y un chico al derecho. Nunca le había importado el tema del género, él como vampiro solo quería alimentarse de la sangre más deliciosa, y por supuesto suplir sus deseos sexuales de la mejor manera posible; pero hoy quería hacerlo con un chico. Entrelazó la lengua un par de veces con la chica y le dio la espalda, cosa que ella interpretó y se fue de su lado. Llevó al humano sobre su regazo, agarrando su cintura con ambas manos. Le sonaba su cara, no es como si supiera exactamente quién era, pero le había visto alguna vez.

Jaemin colocó una mano sobre el pecho del vampiro y otra en su nuca, acercándose todo lo que pudo. Disfrutó del contacto con su áspera lengua y jugueteó con ella, intentando llevar el liderazgo. Woojin vio sus intenciones y sonrió, acercándole más a su cuerpo para que el humano viera quién tenía el control. Jaemin gimió ahogadamente y cortó el beso, jadeando, poniendo los brazos sobre los hombros de Woojin. Volvieron a juntar sus bocas, esta vez más desesperadamente. El humano comenzó a mover las caderas inconscientemente, creando cierta fricción entre ambos cuerpos. Woojin llevó las manos sobre el trasero de Jaemin y agarró con firmeza, haciendo que este gimiera y se moviera con mayor presión sobre él. Se separaron de nuevo, esta vez jadeantes los dos, mirándose intensamente a los ojos, hablando sin las palabras. Jaemin se levantó, agarrando la mano de Woojin, guiándole tras de sí. Él no dijo nada y simplemente le siguió a una puerta que daba a una habitación y ambos entraron, casi olvidándose de cerrarla, perdidos de nuevo en el roce de sus cuerpos.

Jaemin se había quedado dormido a su lado y optó por no despertarle. Woojin se vistió y salió de la habitación, aún con el alcohol en su cabeza. A punto estuvo de chocarse con una silueta que justo pasó en frente de la puerta.

“¡Hey ten más cuidado, idiota!”

Jihoon se habría caído de no ser por la pared a la que se había apoyado. Woojin tardó unos segundos en enfocar la vista y reconocerle, pero su olfato fue más rápido. Aquel olor que había cambiado sutilmente el ambiente, emanaba de aquel cuerpo y le nublaba los sentidos con mayor eficacia que el alcohol. Los instintos de Woojin le hicieron acercarse al humano para agarrarle de ese cuello pálido, jugoso, virgen.

El chico también tardó en reconocer al vampiro que aparecía despeinado y casual, aspecto que no había visto nunca de él. Al verle acercándose reaccionó con rapidez y le esquivó.

“Ni se te ocurra acercarte, tarado” su voz sonaba asqueada.

“Qué haces tú aquí”

La voz de Woojin estaba ronca, lo que hizo estremecer a Jihoon. Volteó la cabeza para ver de dónde había salido y vio una cama con las sábanas desordenadas y ropa por el suelo. Se sonrojó y volvió la vista al vampiro. No iba a negar que aquella situación le parecía excitante y que la presencia de Woojin era realmente sexy, pero sabía que era por la pura atracción que sentía todo humano por los vampiros y negó en su cabeza aquellos pensamientos.

“Podré estar donde quiera y tú no eres quién para exigirme nada. Estaba buscando el baño”

Woojin se recompuso y escaneó al chaval de arriba abajo antes de decir nada.

“Los baños están en la otra dirección, estas son las habitaciones del paraíso”

Woojin sonrió juguetón y Jihoon se sonrojó de vergüenza, yéndose de morros por donde había venido.

El vampiro no esperaba que esa noche fuera a valer para algo, pero ahora que sabía que su presa estaba allí, iba a comenzar el entretenimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenass! Espero que os guste lo que comienza siendo la historia ya. Le daremos un poco más de emoción y bueno, es la primera vez que escribo por aquí y ojalá os guste nuestro trabajo afsddjgsgtr


	3. Chapter 3

Jihoon pensó que irse de fiesta no era tan malo, en lo que miraba cómo Daniel estaba bailando junto a él, riéndose mientras tenía una bebida con cierto color extraño en la mano. Nunca había probado ningún tipo de bebida, pero el ambiente y la imagen de Daniel disfrutando de ello le hacía ansiar saber qué se sentía al estar borracho.

La mano de Daniel sobre su cadera le sacó de sus pensamientos, y una sonrisa iluminó su cara al ver cómo los ojos de Daniel le miraban solo a él.

“¿Te lo estás pasando bien?”

Asintió, indeciso sobre si debía también agarrar a Daniel por algún lado.

“Sí, el lugar es más grande de lo que esperaba y aunque hay mucho humo se puede ver. El DJ es bueno, también”

Daniel miró curioso al menor, pensando en si sería su primera fiesta. Sabía que si asumía aquello quizás le molestaba, así que prefirió pasarlo por alto.

“Hay una chica que no deja de mirarte desde que has entrado. Compartimos una clase, ¿quieres que te la presente?”

Jihoon siguió con la mirada para encontrar a una joven con el pelo largo negro y un vestido rojo ajustado que literalmente le estaba comiendo con la mirada, para apartarla rápidamente y suspirar. _“Qué típico”_

“¿Y bien?”

Levantó la vista, sonriendo levemente.

“No me interesan las mujeres, lo siento”

La sonrisa que tenía Daniel en el rostro aumentó, cuando Jihoon pensaba que era imposible. ¿Por qué estaría reaccionando así a ese comentario? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, y apartó la mirada rápidamente antes de que Daniel se diese cuenta, apoyando ahora sus manos sobre el pecho del contrario. Nunca había pensado que tenía que ocultar su orientación sexual de ninguna manera, pero el decírselo a Daniel de esa manera no entraba dentro de sus planes.

“A mi si me gustan, pero los hombres también me gustan”

Genial, Daniel se había dado cuenta de que Jihoon se había puesto nervioso y de alguna manera quería darle apoyo haciéndole saber que él era bisexual. Vio en ello una oportunidad para preguntarle por el tipo de chico que le gusta, solo para tener conversación, porque él ya había asumido que nunca tendría ningún tipo de posibilidad con alguien como Daniel, sin embargo, parecía que el vampiro tenía una idea diferente.

Jihoon gimoteó en voz baja al notar cómo la mano de Daniel dejaba de estar en su cintura, y ahora señalaba la aparente barra llena de gente.

“Iré a conseguirte unas bebidas, ¿me esperas aquí?”

Asintió como un niño bueno, y se dedicó a contemplar el ambiente. Por suerte, no estaban ubicados en el centro de la sala, o el quedarse solo hubiese sido muy raro. No pasaron más de dos segundos y ya tenía a Jinyoung a su lado, con las mejillas un poco rojas y una sonrisa amplia. Sabía que su amigo estaba borracho, porque Jinyoung nunca iba sonriendo, así como así.

“¿Qué tal va todo?”

“De momento todo bien, creo que en un rato quieren que empecemos con los juegos así que con un poco de suerte puedo conseguir besar a Daehwi esta noche”

Y así, se terminó el resto de su copa en un trago, dejando a Jihoon bastante sorprendido. No por lo que acababa de decir su amigo, porque eso no era nada nuevo, sino porque Jinyoung ya tenía una gran cantidad de alcohol en las venas.

“Si sigues bebiendo así, lo único que vas a besar son las sábanas, Jinyoung”

“¿Quieres jugar? Quizás puedes conocer a algún chico lind- Oh, ahí está Woojin”

El ceño de Jihoon se frunció, girándose violentamente esperando encontrarse con el molesto vampiro de frente, para ver cómo se bebía un par de chupitos en segundos cerca del mismo lugar dónde había perdido la vista de Daniel.

“Vaya, eso sí que es beber”

Movió la cabeza rápidamente para deshacerse de cualquier tipo de pensamiento obsceno que había pasado por su cabeza, sobre lo atractivo que parecía el despreciable vampiro bebiendo de esa manera. Jihoon le odiaba mucho más por eso.

“Si tú lo dices... Estoy seguro de que yo podría beber mucho mejor”

Jinyoung rio ante su comentario porque la idea de Jihoon borracho no entraba en su cabeza puesto que había evitado ir a cualquier tipo de fiesta, además de que la semana pasada en los dormitorios no fue capaz de pasar de tres tragos al alcohol más barato de la tienda 24h de la esquina.

“Claro, míster perfecto”

“Jinyooooooooung”

Una pequeña figura apareció detrás de Jinyoung, abrazándolo y rozando su mejilla por el torso del mayor. Daehwi. Estaba increíblemente borracho también.

Jihoon suspiró. Se había imaginado esta imagen mil veces los últimos 3 sábados de su vida cuando Jinyoung iba a su habitación a contarle como Daehwi siempre se ponía meloso con él borracho, pero en cierto momento de la noche le abandonaba y no volvía a aparecer. Según su amigo, esto llevaba pasando desde que comenzaron a ir juntos a la fiesta, pero aún no sabía ni qué hacía ni con _quién_.

“¿Por qué no os vais con vuestros mimos a una habitac-?”

“¡Jihoon! ¡Qué haces aquí!”

Daehwi le señalaba acusatoriamente mientras hacía unos pucheros los cuales le parecerían bastante adorables si el pequeño no le odiase con todo su ser. Suspiró, levantando la mano y despidiéndose de sus amigos, decidiendo que la opción más saludable para él ahora mismo sería buscar a Daniel.

Buscó por toda la barra, pero no le veía por ningún lado. Había entrado bastante gente, así que pensó que se habría encontrado con alguien o había aprovechado para ir al baño.

En lo que seguía buscando a Daniel, pudo ver cómo Woojin entraba a lo que parecía un pasillo largo al final de la habitación. El simple hecho de pensar en toda la gente con la que Woojin se había acostado le hacía repudiarlo más. Encima, el vampiro tenía el descaro de mostrar interés en él, como si solo fuese un logro más que conseguir.

Jihoon podría ser muchas cosas, pero tenía claro que no era nadie fácil. Nunca se lo pondría fácil, ni siquiera entraba dentro de sus pensamientos el hecho de tener algo con Woojin Park, ya fuese para corto o largo plazo. Él se merecía algo mejor que una escoria como esa.

Decidió sentarse en el sofá a esperar a Daniel, mirando a su alrededor para ver qué hacía la gente en las fiestas. La mayoría bailaban, otros estaban besándose como si no hubiese un mañana, en la barra parecía haber un ambiente de conversación, y en una esquina había un círculo de personas — supuso que ahí estarían Jinyoung y Daehwi.

Aún no entendía qué era tan guay de las fiestas. Sí, hacía unos 20 minutos estaba disfrutándolo, pero solo era por Daniel. La canción más horrible del mundo le hubiese parecido maravillosa si la hubiese bailado con él. Su preocupación empezó a aumentar, soltando un suspiro.

“¿Estás solo, precioso?”

Frente a sus ojos había un vaso con un líquido morado, pero el que la sujetaba no era Daniel. Se inclinó hacia atrás para poder apreciar a la persona que le había ofrecido la bebida. Era alguien alto, con el pelo negro revuelto, unos labios rosados y unos brillantes ojos rojos.

Tragó saliva.

El… Vampiro, era increíblemente atractivo, aunque Jihoon no se dejaba engañar por cosas así. El otro no tenía ningún tipo de interés en conocerle, ni siquiera sabía si debía aceptar su bebida porque podría tener algún tipo de droga.

Donghan se quedó mirándole, con una sonrisa ladina.

“No tiene nada, puedes estar tranquilo. No voy a hacer el tonto con el juguetito de Daniel”

“¿Perdón?”

Jihoon cogió la copa, algo desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír.

“¿No sabes quién soy? Soy Donghan, Donghan Kim”

“Ah, ¿ese vampiro que se cree que manda sobre las personas? He oído hablar de ti”

Jihoon tragó un gran buche de lo que fuese aquello, intentando aparentar ser experimentado en eso de beber alcohol. El líquido atravesó su garganta, ardiendo, dejando un leve sabor a uva en la boca y sus labios húmedos.

“No esperaba ver al humano que más odia a los vampiros de la escuela en una fiesta dedicada para ellos… Pero cuando te vi antes con Daniel pensé que hasta la gente como él puede conseguir a alguien para tener sangre”

Su enfado iba aumentando, pero podía ver claramente en la expresión del vampiro que era lo que buscaba. No sabía su intención final, pero Jihoon también sabía jugar.

Sonrió, colocándose cómodamente en el sofá y mirando a los ojos a Donghan.

“Yo no soy el juguete de nadie, Daniel es solo un amigo. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?”

Donghan se acercó más a él, y cuando Jihoon quiso darse cuenta podía sentir su respiración sobre la suya. Aún así, no se movió. Algo dentro de él le impedía moverse, ¿quizás Donghan tenía algún tipo de poder? ¿No podía hacer que se moviese? ¿O era que no podía dejar de mirar esos brillantes ojos rojos?

“Porque si no eres su juguete, podemos jugar un rato…”

El brillante de sus ojos desapareció y se tornó un rojo carmesí, en los cuales Jihoon pudo ver el claro deseo y ansia que sentía el vampiro por él.

Rio en un tono irónico, apartándose de su lado para dar un trago a la copa y dejarla encima de la mesa. Se levantó sin decir nada, porque pensó que el vampiro no era merecedor de su tiempo.

Según comenzó a caminar sin dirección, pudo oír cómo Donghan murmuraba algo entre risas. Sonrió más, sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Quizás si que era verdad que esa copa llevaba algo, pero ahora Jihoon solo quería encontrar a Daniel de una vez.

De repente, algo lo golpeó, y fue capaz de estabilizarse al apoyarse en la pared. Al levantar la mirada, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos a Woojin. Tenía el pelo revuelto, con una camiseta holgada. No parecía ropa de fiesta, pero Jihoon supuso lo que había pasado en la habitación de la que acababa de salir, y se sonrojó levemente. Tras recibir esa contestación de Woojin, solo esperaba que el desgraciado no le siguiese al intentar humillarlo.

“Vaya, ¿vuelves?”

Jihoon levantó la cabeza, aún enfurruñado, viendo a Donghan a la entrada del pasillo de brazos cruzados. Literalmente Jihoon no sabía cuál de los dos vampiros era más idiota, ni a cuál soportaba menos. ¿Acaso ninguno tenía neuronas?

Woojin miró la escena, prestando atención en los ojos de Donghan y en cómo se relamió los labios ante la vista de Jihoon. No. No iba a dejar que eso pasase.

“Ni de coña”

Dijo en voz alta al ver cómo su tan amado “amigo” tenía claramente a _su_ presa como nuevo objetivo, llamando la atención de ambos. Entre su claro enfado y sus fuertes pasos hacia ellos, pudo apreciar un ligero gesto de ¿miedo? En los ojos de Jihoon. El menor se sentía un poco agobiado ante la situación, y no sabía de qué manera podía expresar lo incómodo que se sentía.

Si fuese una persona normal, la idea de tener a dos vampiros a punto de pegarse a puñetazo limpio (si es así como se pegan los vampiros) por él, le parecería excitante. Y se lo parecía, a la par que asquerosa y repugnante, pero tenía la mente un poco nublada para pensar en ello con claridad. Seguro que era porque había bebido un poco. Si no, ¿cómo le iba a parecer atractivo el repulsivo de Woojin?

Woojin agarró a Jihoon por el cuello, rodeándolo con su brazo y pegándole a su cuerpo con fuerza, consiguiendo un ruido de queja por el rubio, quien colocó sus pequeñas manos encima del brazo. Si hubiese tenido tiempo, le hubiese parecido incitante, pero ahora estaba ocupado intentando reclamar lo que era suyo.

“Piérdete, Donghan. Yo lo vi antes. Jihoon es mi-AH”

Soltó a Jihoon, que le había dado un zapatazo con bastante fuerza. Éste tenía un gesto bastante adorable, entre enfadado y avergonzado, y miraba a Woojin con los ojos llorosos. A lo mejor se había pasado agarrándolo de esa manera.

“Yo no soy la propiedad de nadie”

El rubio se quedó paralizado de repente, mirando a los ojos rojos de Woojin que veía por primera vez. Intentó apreciar la diferencia que había con los de Donghan, y por qué se sentía caliente por dentro, y por qué esta vez sentía que de verdad no iba a poder huir de esos ojos.

“¡Jihoon!”

Parpadeó apreciando una sombra nueva en el suelo, y al girarse vio a Daniel, jadeando, apartando a Donghan con una mano.

“¡Hyung!”

La cara de Jihoon se iluminó de repente, sonriendo, y Woojin se mordió el labio al ver como toda la incomodidad desaparecía, cómo de repente había dejado de existir para Jihoon, quien se fue corriendo a abrazar a Daniel.

Por algún motivo, le molestó bastante. Él solo estaba interesado en tener a Jihoon para pasar un buen rato, porque era nuevo, porque era virgen, porque su olor le volvía loco; y no entendía por qué estaba aún más furioso después de esa escena.

Se alejaron, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Donghan sonrió de nuevo, acercándose a Woojin y colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

“No te atrevas a decirme algo, Donghan”

Woojin apartó la mano con desprecio, y volvió de nuevo a la fiesta en busca de alguien con quien desatar su ira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nadie ha hecho el proofreading de esto y son las dos y media de la madrugada así que lo siento si tiene algún error o lo que sea uwu,,
> 
> edit: gracias a eli por corregirme los fallos de siempre aunque los siga teniendo una y otra vez ily


End file.
